


sinners and saints

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Angels, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	sinners and saints

harrison sighed, doing a quick stretch before opening the door to his shared home with his roommate ~~and crush~~ _roommate_ ; matt, who happened to be a vampire, which was strange“ since harrison himself was an angel.

harrison doesn't know how the roommate situation started, his kindhearted nature got the best of him and let some guy he barely knew move in with him after seeing an ad online, he figured it'd be nice to have someone to split bills with; but matt was a _total_ slob, even sometimes purposely making messes just to annoy the older angel, but harrison couldn't help but be intrigued by him, in fact, infatuated with him. back to reality though his eyes went wide, staring in disbelief at the room that was usually dirty being spotless, and almost blinding from how cleaned it was.

the older angel almost thought he mistakenly went into to wrong home in his tired state of mind until he saw the younger vampire walk into the room, spotting his usual smug grin that annoyed harrison yet turned him into a blushing mess each time he saw it- "i cleaned up while you were at work." he smiled, "do you like it?"

harrison stared him down then he stretched out his wings and giving them a few flaps before closing them once again. "what do you want now, matthew?"

matt frowned, just for a quick second before going back to that annoying smug grin. "can't a guy just want to do something nice for his buddy?"

"you? nice?" harrison chuckled. "you don't have a nice bone in your body, watson." he subconsciously stared up and down matt's body, he was extremely pale; which made sense since he _is_ a vampire, his body was lanky and had weirdly long limbs, harrison found it cute for some reason, though he'd never admit it to the vampire.

matt pouted, and now it was harrison's turn to make a smug grin form across his lips. "i can be nice," the vampire exclaimed, "when i _want_ to be."

"well what made you want to be nice today then." harrison cocked up his eyebrow.

"tch, can't i just be a nice guy for once?" matt crossed his arms. harrison rolled his eyes and tried to walk to his room, but matt stopped him, stepping in front of him before he could make another step- "well, aren't you going to tell me i did a good job?"

"tell you you did a good job for something that you should want to do daily instead of forcing me to do it? pass." he tried to step away again but matt once again got in front of him, even closer than before. harrison felt his stomach churn and cheeks heating up but tried his best to ignore it.

"you're such a stuck up brat!" matt frowned, "i try to do something nice for you and you're unappreciated of it. fuck you."

harrison bit his bottom lip, staring down at the smaller vampire, who finally noticed his bright red cheeks, he smirked, wrapping his arms around the waist of the angel. "you like that..? when i call you a brat?" he chuckled softly.

harrison stayed silent, only staring down at matt's lips, who noticed the older male looking and swiped his tongue over his bottom lip to tease him.

there was a moment of silence before harrison gave into his urges, crashing his lips into the vampire's, matt moaned in shock and arousal into harrison's mouth, melting into his touch.

harrison groaned, finally able to release his weird pent up anger towards the vampire which was actually just him forcing himself not to admit he was in love with him. harrison was too busy in his thoughts not realizing that the vampire started taking control, deepening the kiss and grabbed the angel's ass. harrison whined into matt's mouth squirming from the grip as matt licked around the inside of his mouth. matt pulled away, a trail of spit falling from their lips. the two panted heavily, eyes glossy from lust.

"fuck-" matt panted, "you have no idea how long ive been waiting for you to do that."

before harrison could let a single word out, matt was hungrily attacking his lips again, harrison held onto his waist, letting the vampire do whatever he pleased, gasping and moaning into his mouth with each rough tongue movement. matt slowly trailed his hand down the front of the angel's pants, stroking the outline of his erection through his boxers. harrison pulled his lips away from matt's, letting out a shuddering moan.

matt stared him in the eyes, licking his lips as he continued to stroke harrison's erection. "are you going to tell me i did a good job now? or are you going to keep playing hard to get?" matt smirked while harrison only panted, biting his bottom lip as he felt himself getting close, but of course matt pulls his hand away. harrison let out a loud whine, squirming in place as precum now stained the front of his boxers.

he watched the vampire slowly strip out of his tight skinny jeans and boxers 'til he was naked below the waist, he allowed matt to do the same to him until he was naked below the waist as well. matt brought harrison to the kitchen and bent him over the table, then slapped the angel's ass a few times, listening to harrison moan each time his hand came into contact with skin. matt purred when he noticed how red the skin was turning then slapped one final time, watching the angel's body jerk up and hearing harrison gasp once again.

"last chance to say it, brat." he spat. harrison stayed silent so matt lathered his cock up with some lube he already had prepared (for a different reason) then slowly prodded his cock into the angel's hole. harrison let out a shaky 'fuck' digging his nails into the surface of the table 'til matt was fully insideâ€“ he moaned over how full he felt, wiggling his ass a bit to get matt to start moving, but instead matt slapped his ass. harrison whimpered in confusion and matt just laughed, grabbing his hair and pulling it roughly.

"since you want to be a brat, you're fucking yourself." matt hissed, slapping his ass once again. harrison was going to be sore later on but at the moment, he could care less. shakily nodding his head he began to move his hips back and forth on matt's cock, moaning softly as he used the table for support. matt swore under his breath, digging his nails into harrison's waist for balance as the angel continued to rock back into him, gradually picking up his speed.

"mmph, f-fuck, for an angel you're so dirty." matt groaned, pulling harrison's hair harder. harrison mewled, rocking himself faster.

"s-say it," matt hissed "im a slutty angel."

harrison opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, a loud moan escaped his lips. matt slapped his ass and harrison yelped. "i'm a slutty angel."

matt smirked, slapping his ass again while harrison continued to slam himself back against the vampire's cock. "that's right baby, just a dirty little whore."

skin slapping and grunting echoed around the room, harrison used all his leftover energy to fuck himself on matt's cock but he was getting exhausted, and the vampire could tell. so matt held harrison into place, roughly thrusting in and out of him. "f-fuck, you feel s-so tight and amazing."

harrison swore loudly, muffled by the table cloth his face was currently buried into as matt snapped his hips as fast and rough as he could into the angel, feeling his body jerk upwards with each slam. matt dug his nails harder into harrison's hips, watching blood now began to trickle down. harrison's legs wobbled, and soon he came onto the floor with a muffled moan of matt's name.

matt thrusts became merciless as his hips began to stutter, he slammed as hard as he could, pulling harrison's head back with his hair until he finally released his load inside of the angel, pumping all of his cum inside of his abused hole until he was milked dry.

they both groaned, matt collapsed over harrison's body in exhaustion, pulling his cock out of harrison and letting it rest against the angel's ass. they breathed heavily, riding out their orgasms together, harrison shifted himself out of under matt, pulling his own clothes back on, along with matt's then picked up the now sleeping vampire and carrying him upstairs so the two could cuddle and worry about cleaning up the mess on the floor later.


End file.
